Porque!
by PAM III
Summary: Bom essa fic estou dedicando a minha amiga Nathchan que está fazendo niver. É uma Oneshot que descreve em poucas palavras a tragetória de um personagem muito querido de Beyblade, o Tala. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. Not Yaoi.


Olá pessoal, foi um milagre nem acredito consegui terminar uma fic." Eu nem esperava uma one-shot, e ainda por cima em um dia só. o.o ¬¬"  
Nunca me imaginei escrevendo uma fic neste formato. Já havia postado uma estória aqui no ano passado, mais logo desisti.  
E hoje consigo postar um conteúdo finalizado. Estou muito contente! 

Mas... provavelmente quem ler está fic vai ficar confuso a princípio.  
Afinal "quase" não cito nomes, apenas descrevo emoções.  
Espero que quem tiver coragem de ler até o final, e por um milagre gostar, que deixem um comentário.  
Muita gente que é iniciante, precisa de um incentivo para começar. E eu sou uma delas. Se der certo, e receber pelo menos algumas reviews eu tome coragem e consiga terminar um das minhas outras 16 fanfics. rsrs.  
Que por sinal não são one-shots, não são confusas e muito menos curtinhas. E sim de formato tradicional.  
Então é isso, espero que gostem e consigam seguir minha linha de raciocinio "não lógico".  
Não contém Yaoi.

**Dedicada à minha super amiga aniversáriante, Nath- chan!  
**

Bjos!  
By: PAM

* * *

Porque? 

Nasci na grande terra de gelo onde o sol não esquenta. Onde as pessoas apenas se preoculpam com sigo mesmas.  
Foi assim que aconteceu.  
Abadia, escura...gélida, medonha.  
Corredores interminavéis, silenciosos.  
Treinos cansativos, exaustivos.  
Luta!  
Lutava por muitas coisas, primeiramente por mim, minha evolução, superação, permanencia...vitória.  
Dia-após-dia.  
Dor, medo, vontade.  
Eu superava.  
Até que ele apareceu.  
Devastando, me superando, me abatendo.  
Não pode ser!  
Não vai ficar assim.  
Não pode ficar assim!  
Estou no seu incauso, é minha vez de te derrubar, atropelar.  
Você insiste em combater contra mim.  
Não entendo.  
Mais uma vez estou para trás.  
Droga!  
Eu te odeio!  
Odeio muitas coisas.  
Seus modos.  
Sua força.  
Sua capacidade.  
Sua abilidade.  
Sua força de vontade!  
Você alcançou o infinito.  
Conseguiu a fera suprema, mais poderosa e cruel que o mundo jamais viu.  
Você causou dor, destruiu.  
É minha vez, estou no controle.  
Sou o primeiro!  
Novamente.  
Treinarei, não descansarei, me vingarei.  
Dia-após-dia.  
Ganhei parceros.  
Nenhum igual você.  
Sou um ciber soldado perfeito!  
Mas fantasmas do passado me assombram.  
Enfim você aparece...está contra mim!  
Ótimo!  
Minha vez, irei te superar, te detonar.  
Arassar, aniquilar.  
Agora eu sou o superior!  
Estou vencendo.  
Não graças a você.  
Porque fez isso?  
Porque despertou esse poder.  
Eu já vi isso.  
Já vivi isso.  
Porque novamente quer causar destruição.  
Você se juntou a mim.  
A minha vida.  
Novamente é o primeiro.  
Só ouso a multidão sussurando seu nome.  
Você retirou esperança de muita gente.  
Não sei o que sinto.  
Agora você está caido.  
Eu não irei te ajudar.  
Talvés ninguém te ajude agora.  
Você não merece.  
Mais alguém te ajudou.  
Ele me confrontou.  
Me impressiona, é inacreditável seu poder.  
Ele me destruiu.  
Estou arruinado!  
Desapareço, como um final de dia.  
Muito tempo se passou.  
Me reergui.  
Estou de volta, mais forte, mais maduro.  
Minha surpresa... você ao meu lado.  
Meu parcero.  
A vida é infinitamente estranha, acontecem coisas inesplicavéis.  
Agora estamos no topo.  
Absoluto!  
Mas ele está atrás de você.  
Está mesmo.  
Você se enfurece.  
Você me usou.  
Mais desta vez eu não fiz nada para impedir.  
Estou acabado, assistindo de camarote.  
Você contra ele.  
Numa batalha surreal.  
Estou mais velho, não sou aquela criança que seguia ordem, não precisava pensar.  
Eu só precisava agir... como um cachorro adestrado.  
Mais a maturidade me fez perceber, vendo você contra ele, eu não sou capaz de te superar!  
Porque?  
Sou um lobo, que vê sua caça, lhe escapar.  
Sorria vitórioso.  
Você me venceu.  
Estou entendendo isso...me conformando.  
Agora que deposito toda minha fé em você.  
Você perde.  
Porque você está feliz?  
Você também se conformou!  
É, com você aprendi muito.  
Pistas escondidas.  
Abri meus olhos, os limpei.  
Enxergo perfeitamente.  
Eu não posso com você.  
Você não pode com ele!  
E planeja, você acha que pode vence-lo?  
Porque você tentará novamente?  
Se sabe que não conseguirá!  
Estou confuso.  
Achava que você fosse meu pior inimigo, meu rival.  
Mais não é...será que você é meu amigo?  
Amigo... Em KAI?  
Talvés você sejá o modelo do irmão frio e rabujento que nunca tive.  
Você tentará vencer seu inimigo. Tyson!  
O destino me mostrou muitas coisas, que eu julgava ser impossível.  
Minha esperança se renova.  
Tentarei.  
Talvez eu consiga, quem sabe te vencer.  
Por que não, em Kai?

...Fim...


End file.
